An Explosion of Violence
by Raan
Summary: John has had a horrible life, and now he's given up and starts a shooting spree. Rated for violence and cursing. Chapter II Up!
1. In The Begining

An Explosion of Violence  
  
[A/N: I do not own Grand Theft Auto, but I do own the character.]  
  
Liberty City, NY  
Saturday, August 16, 1980.  
5:17 PM  
  
John had always been an angry person, but one day, it finally exploded into a national  
incident. He had been planning, waitig for this day. He had a cache of ammunition,  
armor, and medical supplies. Yes, this would be his final day of life.  
  
He walked calmly to an area with stairs near his cache. "Yes, this is suitable for my   
needs," He thought to himself, "And when the time is right, I commit suicide."  
  
He started to fire down on cars. After two minutes, he attracted the attention of the   
police. "Freeze!" the officers yelled. "No thanks!" John responded, retreating to his  
hiding spot.  
  
He ducked down an alleyway, dodged crates, ran out of the alley, where another unit  
was waiting. He dodged both officers, and jumped onto the roof of the police cruiser.  
He ran up a staircase, and down another, and finally ducked into a hole in an   
abandoned warehouse wall. "Where did he go?" the police asked each other. He then   
poped out of his hiding place, and killed three of the officers.  
  
"Officers Down! Officers Down! Requesting Backup! I Repeat Officers Do-" Gunfire cut  
the officer's voice off. John figured that he could use the PB radio to warn him about  
roadblocks.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
That's all for now. Chapter 2 coming up. 


	2. The Shootout

An Explosion of Violence  
  
"All units in vicinity, West Engelburg, respond to 10-13. EMS en route." John knew they were   
talking about him. This time, he would be ready. He climbed to the top of a nearby bell tower.  
He laid down, facing the street with the sniper rifle he had placed up there. He loaded the gun   
seconds before two additional police cruisers arrived. Over the radio, he could hear one of the  
officers speak. "10-90-Z, there's no one here." John took careful aim, and fired. The officer's  
head exploded as the bullet collided with it. John could hear the other officer over the radio.  
"Holy Shit! Officer Down, Officer Down! 10-13! We need a 10-54! Repeat: 10-54 needed!" The   
officer started firing in John's direction as he reloaded his rifle. 'You prick.', John thought  
'Can't you just accept your fate?' John took careful aim once more, and fired. The second   
officer's chest gave way to the bullet, which left a gaping hole. The officer fell to the ground,  
still clutching his weapon. He heard a helicopter overhead, and a voice said,"This is the Liberty  
City Police Department! Drop your weapon and come out with your hands up!"   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
That's it for now. Here are the 10-codes:  
Common Codes:   
10-1 - Call command   
10-2 - Return to command   
10-3 - Call dispatcher   
10-4 - Acknowledgement   
10-5 - Repeat   
10-6 - Stand by   
10-7 - Verify address   
10-10 - Investigate   
10-11 - Holdup alarm   
10-12 - Holding suspect   
10-13 - Officer in danger   
10-14 - Check license (occupied vehicle)   
10-15 - Check license (unoccupied vehicle)   
10-16 - Vehicle/plate stolen   
10-17 - Vehicle/plate not stolen   
  
Past/In progress - Crime:   
10-20/10-30 - Robbery   
10-21/10-31 - Burglary   
10-22/10-32 - Larceny   
10-23/10-33 - Bomb threat   
10-24/10-34 - Assault   
10-29/10-39 - Other crime   
  
Non Crime Incidents:   
10-50 - Disorderly person/group   
10-51 - Roving band   
10-52 - Dispute   
10-53 - Vehicle accident   
10-54 - EMS call   
10-55 - EMS call PD not needed   
10-56 - Verify EMS needed   
10-57 - EMS second call   
10-58 - Assist EMS   
10-59 - Fire   
  
Administrative Codes:   
10-61 - Precinct assignment   
10-62 - Out of service - administrative   
10-63 - Out of service - meal   
10-64 - Entering licensed premise   
  
Other Conditions:   
10-65 - Utility problem   
10-66 - Unusual incident   
10-67 - Traffic/parking condition   
10-68 - See complainant   
10-69 - Other non crime incident   
  
Assignment Status (interim):   
10-80 - Cancel   
10-81 - Transporting to stationhouse   
10-82 - Arrest possible   
10-83 - Report to be filed   
10-84 - Arrived at scene   
10-85 - Need additional units   
10-86 - Transporting female   
10-87 - Unit to hospital   
10-89 - Other interim status   
  
Final Dispositions:   
10-90 - N - Situation normal, false alarm   
U - Unable to gain entry   
X - Unfounded   
Y - Unnecessary   
Z - Gone on arrival   
10-91 - Condition corrected (non crime)   
10-92 - Action taken   
C - Referred to court   
10-93 - Report prepared   
10-94 - Handled by previous tour   
10-95 - Referred to another agency   
10-96 - Summons served   
10-97 - Patient removed to hospital   
10-98 - In service   
10-99 - Other disposition 


End file.
